<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tesoro Escarlata by moonlightt23</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28854951">Tesoro Escarlata</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightt23/pseuds/moonlightt23'>moonlightt23</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:48:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28854951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightt23/pseuds/moonlightt23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gon siempre enfrentó grandes desafíos; pasar su examen, vencer a cazadores profesionales y toparse con la mafia. Pero ninguno de estos retos fue tan difícil como tener que confesarle sus sentimientos a su mejor amigo, Killua.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gon Freecs &amp; Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Kurapika &amp; Leorio Paladiknight, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Hunter x Hunter</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tesoro Escarlata</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Su joven cuerpo tembló de expectación al contemplar el gran océano azul expandirse. Viviría libre al fin, lejos de su antigua vida, sin familiares asesinos y sin un destino escrito que seguir. </p><p>-¿En qué piensas Killua? -Preguntó Gon, que se encontraba a su lado en la proa, escrutándolo con sus ojos grandes y curiosos, como solía hacerlo siempre. </p><p>-Tengo miedo -habló entre dientes, le costaba admitir sus debilidades pero ante Gon no le era tan difícil -, me criaron para matar, nunca tuve otro propósito. No sé qué haré con mi vida ahora que decidí apartarme de eso. </p><p>-Puedes quedarte conmigo hasta que descubras que quieres hacer. Tendremos tantas aventuras que no te quedará tiempo para preocuparte. A mi me gusta la idea ¿a ti no? </p><p>Soltó una media sonrisa y antes de marcharse a descansar dijo -Me parece bien. </p><p>Para su sorpresa Gon lo detuvo antes de que cruzara la puerta de entrada, tomando su mano con suavidad. -Tengo algo que confesarte -sus mejillas empezaron a pintarse de un leve color carmín. </p><p>-¿Qué sucede? -Killua se puso serio, observando como su mejor amigo guardaba silencio -¡Estás todo colorado! Seguro tienes fiebre ¡Te dije que tenías que descansar lo suficiente pero nunca escuchas! </p><p>Negó varias veces. -No, no es eso. Estoy bien. </p><p>-¿Entonces? </p><p>-Yo... </p><p>De repente Leorio entra en escena cargando unas pequeñas bolsas en las manos, llamaba a gritos sus nombres. -Miren lo que encontré, no podrán creerlo. Al fin la suerte está de mi lado. Uh, disculpen ¿interrumpo algo? </p><p>-No. </p><p>-Si. </p><p>A pesar de la confusión de sus respuestas Leorio les cuenta que habían encontrado con Kurapika una pequeña fortuna de joyas ocultas bajo su cama, en un cofre de oro. Tal fortuna les ayudaría a sobrevivir durante varios meses mientras continuaban su búsqueda de tesoros en las profundidades del mar. Fue una larga charla, donde el mayor ilusionado comentaba su sueño de convertirse en millonario, prometiéndoles compartir una parte de sus ganancias. </p><p>Así cayó la noche, trayendo consigo un oleaje salvaje y una tormenta que se aproximaba en  el horizonte, grandes nubarrones oscuros que amenazaban con abalzanrse sobre ellos en cualquier momento. Gon fue el primero en alertar sobre el peligro que acechaba, pero poco podían hacer más que enfrentarse a el. </p><p>Pronto las enormes olas empezaron a golpear con dureza el barco, haciéndolo balancear terriblemente, agitando lo que se encontraba en su interior. Los cuatro tripulantes al barde del pánico agradecieron internamente la pequeña prueba que habían tenido antes de conseguir sus licencias de cazador, ahora podían afrontar mejor la situación. Aunque ni por un segundo se imaginaron que la tormenta iba a ser el principio de una larga noche llena de desafíos. </p><p> </p><p>Tras la caída de un rayo, que los cegó y aturdio por unos instantes, apareció casi por arte de magia, en la lejanía, una enorme flota que los dejó diminutos en medio del vasto océano. </p><p>Killua sacó sus garras, Gon tomó con firmeza su caña y Leorio se colocó frente a ellos, sabía que ambos niños podían defenderse bien solos pero aún así quería protegerlos. </p><p>-Alguien debe avisarle a Kurapika que se aproximan enemigos. -Alzó la voz Killua por encima del ruido. </p><p>-No, debe estar durmiendo, recuperándose de su última pelea. Si le avisamos vendrá a luchar y se hará daño de nuevo. Nosotros nos haremos cargo de esto ¿bien? </p><p>Los niños se miraron y aceptaron lo acordado, poniéndose en posiciones defensivas listos para el ataque. </p><p>Los piratas irrumpieron en su propiedad con armas de fuego y estrambóticas espadas, y pronto se lanzaron sobre ellos con gritos de lucha. Gon se enfrentó a dos con la ayuda de Killua a su espalda protegiéndolo, acabando con quien se acercara. </p><p>Mientras tanto Leorio peleaba con lo que parecía ser la jefa del grupo, una mujer de proporciones enormes, con una mirada aterradora y una sonrisa maliciosa. -Venceremos a la mayoría de tus hombres, rindete ahora. </p><p>-Jamás, hasta que no consiga el tesoro no me marcharé. </p><p>Respondió con fiereza en sus estocadas pero su cuerpo se quedaba sin energía. -¡Killua, Gon! Necesitaré ayuda por aquí. </p><p>Ambos acudieron rápidamente y procedieron a rodearla para privarla de escape alguno, Gon atinó a darle un golpe en el rostro que la desestabilizó y Killua utilizó sus garras para rasgar la piel de su estómago, no provocó una herida profunda pero sí lo suficiente como para dejarla fuera de combate. Una vez que cayó de espaldas Leorio se apresuró para amenazar con la punta de su espada la garganta de la líder, un movimiento en falso y la mataría. </p><p>-Dile a tus hombres que se retiren. </p><p>Soltó una risotada que calló hasta los truenos. -Muy bien hecho. Ganaron esta pulseada pero la siguiente será mía. ¡Tripulación nos retiramos! -Dicho esto los hombres regresaban. -Estén atentos porque volveremos. -Esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de estar en su respectiva nave. La vieron irse rodeada por sus preocupados compañeros. </p><p>Leorio, Gon y Killua respiraron aliviados, había sido más duro de lo que esperaban. Estaban empapados, con los músculos machacados y la sensación de que en cualquier momento empezarían a estornudar, definitivamente les esperaba una gripe segura. </p><p>-¿Se encuentran bien? -Los sorprendió una voz dulce que salía de la cabina principal. ¡Era Kurapika! Quien estaba bien despierto con las manos en el timón. -¿Creyeron que esta nave se estaba manejando sola a través de esta terrible tormenta? </p><p>Leorio corrió para estrecharlo en un amigable abrazo pero se apartó enseguida avergonzado. -Me olvidé que sigues herido, ¡lo siento! </p><p>-Kurapika, siempre lo pienso pero no lo digo, eres genial. -Lo halagó Killua de repente, para sorpresa de todos. </p><p>-Gracias, ese es un gran cumplido viniendo de tu parte. </p><p>Gon se mantuvo en silencio pensando por qué los ojos de Killua brillaban de esa forma al ver a Kurapika, y en un instante se sumió en una amarga tristeza. Raro era de su parte que no sonriera así que decidió marcharse a la cubierta nuevamente a pesar de que la lluvia continuara. </p><p>Minutos después la razón de sus sentimientos se ubicaba a su derecha, con el pelo cayéndole sobre su frente, le hizo medio reír aquella imagen. -Luces raro. </p><p>-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué te fuiste de repente? </p><p>No sabía qué contestar, ni el conocía la respuesta al por qué. -No lo sé. </p><p>Quedaron en un extenso silencio hasta que Killua pronunció las palabras que lo arreglarían todo -estuviste genial también, venciste sin problema a varios. </p><p>-¿De verdad lo crees? </p><p>-Claro, eres un extraordinario cazador. </p><p>Gon en un impulso de emoción dejó rápidamente un leve beso en la mejilla de su mejor amigo -gracias. Tú también lo eres. </p><p>Killua quedó petrificado tocándose la mejilla. -¿Nunca te apena hacer ese tipo de cosas verdad? </p><p>Dos días después los tres grandes cazadores que lucharon con valentía se encontraban en cama, con una fiebre que alucinaban, llevando paños mojados sobre sus frentes. Kurapika se encargaba de cuidarlos, les preparaba una deliciosa sopa, también les tomaba la temperatura cada tanto. </p><p>-Hay algo que no entiendo. -Balbuceo Leorio somnoliento. -Los piratas querían un tesoro, pero la fortuna que encontramos no era tan valiosa como para arriesgar sus vidas de esa forma. </p><p>-No querían tu bolsa llena de joyas Leorio. Querían esto -se señaló los ojos que se tornaron de un maravilloso color escarlata-, ese grupo estuvo buscandome desde hace años, pero por suerte ustedes los detuvieron. Muchas gracias. </p><p>Al otro lado de la habitación Killua y Gon que reposaban juntos respondieron al unísono. -¡No es nada! </p><p>Leorio volvió a balbucear -tengo otra duda. ¿Qué era lo qué Gon quería decirle a Killua antes de que los interrumpiera? </p><p>-Ah, cierto ¿Qué era lo que querías decirme? </p><p>Gon no dijo nada, pero en cambio deslizó su mano por debajo de las mantas, hasta encontrar la de Killua, y entrelazó sus dedos.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>